Pokemon Arena: Dare and Questionnaire
by Aura Master
Summary: All your favorite poekmon anime characters will do your bidding in this dare and questionnaire show, hosted by me. Ask them anything, as long as it's appropriate.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I...own...nothing

Me: *in a stadium with an audience* Yo. Here's my new story; Pokemon Arena: Dare and Questionnaire. Here are the contestants/victims! *curtain opens up*

Ash: *waves* Hi there!

Misty: *looks around stadium* How did we get here?

Brock: *sees girls in audience* Ooh, look at the pretty girls. *eyes turn to hearts*

Max: *grabs Brock's ear* Not now Brock, were on T.V. Heya there.

May: *stomach growls* Can I have something to eat? *Ramen lands in her hands* Yay food! *starts chomping on food*

Drew: *with a disgusted face* Good god May, did you even eat something this morning? *May looks from her ramen and shakes her head no*

Jessie: *sees audience* Hi my good fans! *waves frantically like an idiot*

James: *sighs* What did we do to deserve this Meowth?

Meowth: *shrugs* How should I know James.

Dawn: *sees video camera* Ooh a video camera! *runs up to it* Him mom, I'm on T.V.! *waves frantically in-front of it*

Kenny: DD stop embarrassing yourself.

Gary: Ah leave her alone Kenny. Let her have your fun.

Paul: *glances at the others* Idiot's. *pinches bridge of nose*

Me: *stands up* Hello and welcome to my dare and questionnaire. Here you will answer questions and do dares. If you lie on the questions, you will get a small shock from the wristbands you are wearing. If you don't do the dares then you will enter your worst nightmares, courtesy of my Alakazam. *Alakazam appears behind me*

Ash: Ooh, he looks strong, wanna battle? *Pikachu jumps in-front of Ash*

Me: *sighs* Maybe later Ketchum. Right now, let me explain the rules of the show;

1) This is T, not M, so no killing, but you can severely injure them. *gives a side glance to Paul*

2) I need at least 2-4 questions and at least 2 dares before making another chapter.

3) Every third I will add one Pokemon Adventures character until the end of Johto.

4) There will be shipping's in this story, but your questions and dares will decide what shipping's will come into play.

Gary: Hold on a moment, who are you anyway? *everyone looks towards me in confusion

Me: *bows* I am Aura Master, but you may either call me Aura or Master. Remember: 2-4 questions, +2 dares and no killing. See ya next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: *enters stadium to applause* Hey everyone, glad to be back?

Everyone except Drew, Gary and Paul: *nods*

Drew: *shrugs* Eh.

Gary: Sure.

Paul: *scowls* Why would I be here when I could be beating Ass Ketchum over there?

Me: *pulls out Kunai* Paul, do it again and I'll turn this into a rated M with your own blood. *throws Kunai at Paul's feet*

Paul: *gulps* O-ok, can we start before I get a makeover?

Me: *nods* Sure. These two dares are from **Kballkdball**.

Me: **Drew- Slap Paul and call him Paulie the Penguin. **Wow Drew. *looks at Drew who looks like he's about to pee his pants* What are you gonna Drew?

Paul: Ya Drew what are you gonna do? *crosses his arms and smirks evilly*

Drew: Uh...I CAN'T DO IT! *starts running around and panics*

May: *grabs his shirt stop him* Come on Drew snap out of it! Are you gonna be a chicken or are you going to be a man and do the god damn dare? *everyone looks at her shocked* *stomach grumbles* Huh, oh, heh...you got any food?

Everyone: *falls in shock*

Me: *sighs* Here. *tosses her a large box with pizza*

May: YAY FOOD! *starts shoveling food down throat*

Drew: *sighs* Fine I'll do the dare. *walks up to Paul* Go to hell Paulie the Penguin! *slaps Paul so hard he falls to the floor*

Paul: *gets up and rubs cheek and looks at finger to see blood on it* *glares at Drew* You're dead. *starts chasing Drew around the stadium*

Ash: Wow, I really didn't think that Drew would do it.

Me: *sighs* Man, I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this. *snaps fingers* *a cloaked figure with a blue bone slams to the ground in-between Drew and Paul causing an earthquake*

Dawn: *sits up* Wh-what was that?

Me: *walks over to the figure* This is my partner who will help me. Meet Lucario. *the cloaked pokemon reveals himself and bows* *the fans cheer in excitement*

Gary: *whistles* Wow, I'm glad I don't have to face him.

Me: *shakes head* I wouldn't be so sure. Because the other dare from **Kballkdball **is for you.

Gary: Say what.

Me: **Gary- Sing "Last Friday Night" by Katy Perry**. *tries best not to laugh but fails* HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *falls to ground with everyone else except Gary laughing hard*

Gary: *grumbles* Do I have to?

Me: *calms down*Yes, here's your mic. The stand is up there. *tosses Gary a mic and pointes to stadium* Get all cameras to focus on Gary, Tracey plug in the stereo! *every person and camera is focused on Gary who's sweating bullets*

Misty: *turns to me* Why is Tracey here?

Me: He's my assistant, plus I said that if he would be my assistant I would get pictures of Daisy for him.

Tracey: *flushes dark red* You weren't supposed to tell Misty that Master.

Me: *laughs* Whoop's, I guess I forgot. *dodges a Bubblebeam from both Tracey's and Misty's Marill*

Me: Hold on a moment. Try and kill me after the chapter is over. I don't wanna make this a rated M. Right now let's watch Gary embarrass himself on national T.V. *everyone turns to Gary who gulps and trues to calm down.

Gary: *breaths in*

_**There's a stranger in my bed,  
>There's a pounding in my head<br>Glitter all over the room  
>Pink flamingos in the pool<br>I smell like a minibar  
>DJ's passed out in the yard<br>Barbie's on the barbeque  
>Is this a hickie or a bruise?<strong>_

_**Pictures of last night  
>Ended up online<br>I'm screwed  
>Oh well<br>It's a blacked out blur  
>But I'm pretty sure it ruled<br>Damn**_

_**Last Friday night  
>Yeah we danced on tabletops<br>And we took too many shots  
>Think we kissed but I forgot<strong>_

_**Last Friday night  
>Yeah we maxed our credit cards<br>And got kicked out of the bar  
>So we hit the boulevard<strong>_

_**Last Friday night  
>We went streaking in the park<br>Skinny dipping in the dark  
>Then had a ménage à trois<br>Last Friday night  
>Yeah I think we broke the law<br>Always say we're gonna stop  
>Whoa-oh-oah<strong>_

_**This Friday night  
>Do it all again<br>This Friday night  
>Do it all again<strong>_

_**Trying to connect the dots  
>Don't know what to tell my boss<br>Think the city towed my car  
>Chandelier is on the floor<br>Ripped my favorite party dress  
>Warrant's out for my arrest<br>Think I need a ginger ale  
>That was such an epic fail<strong>_

_**Pictures of last night  
>Ended up online<br>I'm screwed  
>Oh well<br>It's a blacked out blur  
>But I'm pretty sure it ruled<br>Damn**_

_**Last Friday night  
>Yeah we danced on table tops<br>And we took too many shots  
>Think we kissed but I forgot<strong>_

_**Last Friday night  
>Yeah we maxed our credit cards<br>And got kicked out of the bar  
>So we hit the boulevards<strong>_

_**Last Friday night  
>We went streaking in the park<br>Skinny dipping int he dark  
>Then had a ménage à trois<strong>_

_**Last Friday night  
>Yeah I think we broke the law<br>Always say we're gonna stop  
>Oh whoa oh<strong>_

_**This Friday night  
>Do it all again<br>Do it all again  
>This Friday night<br>Do it all again  
>Do it all again<br>This Friday night**_

_**T.G.I.F.  
>T.G.I.F.<br>T.G.I.F.  
>T.G.I.F.<br>T.G.I.F.  
>T.G.I.F.<strong>_

_**Last Friday night  
>Yeah we danced on table tops<br>And we took too many shots  
>Think we kissed but I forgot<strong>_

_**Last Friday night  
>Yeah we maxed our credit cards<br>And got kicked out of the bar  
>So we hit the boulevard<strong>_

_**Last Friday night  
>We went streaking in the park<br>Skinny dipping in the dark  
>Then had a ménage à trois<strong>_

_**Last Friday night  
>Yeah I think we broke the law<br>Always say we're gonna stop  
>Oh-whoa-oh<br>This Friday night  
>Do it all again<strong>_

Gary: *looks down to everyone to see them having a spaz attack.*

Me: *screaming* Don't ever sing again, AAAH my ears...their BLEEDING! *gets up and runs to kitchen*

Everyone else: *looks back at my retreating figure and sweatdroppes*

**A few minutes later...  
><strong>Me: *comes out with a sandwich* Hey guys, what's up?

Max: Shouldn't we get back to the dare and questionnaire?

Me: *finishes sandwich and nods* Ya, ok this question and dare is from **WOWfan123**.

Me: **Question for Ash- Do you know who your father is? ****I've always wondered  
>if you ever knew him and I'm a bit curious as to who he is.<strong>

Everyone: *looks at Ash in question*

Ash: Well, I've heard a lot that he was Giovanni, but I'm not too sure. Does that answer alright?

Me: *nods* Yes, I think it does. And, ooh, this dare is for Dawn.

Dawn: *squeals* Yay a dare for me!

Me: *reads dare over and bursts out laughing*

James: What's so funny? *him and Meowth walk over and read dare over and also burst out laughing*

Dawn: Give me the dare already!

Jessie: SHUT UP IDIOT'S! *Me, James and Meowth stop laughing and get up*

Me: *looks at dare again* **Dawn-** **I want everyone to tie Dawn to a chair in a room (doesn't matter which, as long as the  
>door-and possibly windows-are locked) with Barney the Dinosaur and leave her in there the rest of the day. XD I'm so evil sometimes<br>but you got to admit, the characters deserve it sometimes! =D**

Everyone: *looks at Dawn with a ropes and a chair*

Dawn: *backs away*

Kenny: Get her! *everyone goes after Dawn who starts running around the stadium like a madwoman. Soon they get her and lock her in a closet with Barney*

Dawn: *muffled* No, no, not the Barney song! NNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Me: *blinks* Well, that was weird. But, we'll move on with the last set of questions and dares for this chapter.

Everyone: YAY!

Me: *gives a wicked smirk* Oh, there's gonna be a lot more, and I can think of some evil dares for you. But, onto the last set. These are from **VioletAssassin**.

Me: Ok, this first dare is for Jessie.

Jessie: Ha, I told you I had fans James, Meowth!

Me: *snickers* I wouldn't be so sure. **Jessie- I dare you to not be mean to James and Meowth for the rest of the chapter**. Since this is the last set of dares and questions for the chapter you can start it next chapter.

Jessie: *nods* Ok.

Me: This is weird: **James, Meowth and the rest of the pokemon here- You get cookies for being so cool**. Wow, ok, if all pokemon, James and Meowth will follow me to the kitchen. *they follow.*

Everyone else: What, oh come on!

**3 hours later...  
><strong>Me, James, Meowth and rest of pokemon: *come out of kitchen and burp so loud...it causes an earthquake*

Brock: What the hell?

Me: Sorry, onto the next dare, this is for Drew, again.

Drew: *groans* Come on, I already hit Paul, what's next rob a bank.

Me: No. But I think you'll like this one in particular. *smirks* **Drew- Kiss...May**. *gives a wicked grin to May and Drew, along with everyone*

May and Drew: *blushes* Uh...

Me: Can I get a camera over here? *Tracey throws a camera and I catch it and activate it* Come on, I gotta put this on YouTube.

May: *twiddles her thumbs together* Uh, are you sure we- *gets cut off by Drew slamming his lips on hers* *eyes widen*

Drew: *lets go slowly and turns to me* There, ya happy Aura?

Me: *closes eyes and speaks in a quiet voice* Very. *looks at video camera and throws it at the wall, smashing it* I have my reasons. Let's continue. This is for Pikachu.

Pikachu: Pika Pika Pi! (Bring it on I can take it!)

Me: *laughs* Ok then. **Pikachu- Take Buneary on a mini-date**. *everyone looks at Pikachu to see him blushing so hard it puts his cheeks to shame*

Pikachu: Pi ka. (Except that.)

Ash: don't worry buddy, you'll dofine.

Me: Plus you get time to prepare since Dawn is still with Barney.

Dawn: *muffled* Gah I am not like that you stupid dinosaur!

Everyone: *sweatdroppes*

Me: Ok, I have one more question for you guys. It is for May. And it's from **The person below**.

May: Ok what is it?

Me: **May- How hot do you think Drew is on a scale from 1-100**?

May: *blushes so hard, all the blood was in her head* Is it okay if I just say it to you?

Me: *nods* Sure like I said last chapter all shipping's in this story will come and go, who knows, it could go from Pokeshipping to Pearlshipping in the blink of an eye.

May: Ok. *walks over to me and whisper's the number in my ear*

Me: *jaw drops* Seriously? *May nods* Wow, ok that's all we have for today. Next chapter, our first manga character will appear, and I also flew in three people. See ya next chap.


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Hello and we're back!

Audience: *applause*

Me: Are you glad to be back?

Everyone except Jessie, Paul, Dawn and Drew: *nods*

Jessie: Why should I? I have to be nice to these two for a whole chapter. *points to James and Meowth*

Dawn: *on a chair in the fetal position* Barney, Barney, Barney... *eye twitches*

Me: Uh, can someone help her, seeing her like that makes me wanna leave the U.S. But first grab Buneary.

Security walks in and picks up Dawn, grabs Buneary's poke ball and puts her in a room with a bed.

Me: *grabs Buneary's poke ball* Ok, she's going to be fine, just give her 1 chapter to rest. Why don't we start, I actually have a dare for Paul.

Paul: Great. *rolls eyes*

Me: *grins evilly* **Paul- Go to Mt. Mortar in Johto and climb the waterfall by using your body, no pokemon. After making it to the top you will see my Sceptile waiting for battle. Battle him with the pokemon I'm about to give you**. *tosses Ultra Ball to Paul* But before you go, **Kballkdball **has a question for you Paul.

Paul: What is it?

Me: **Paulie the Penguin- What is your opinion on Magikarp? **

Paul: What kind of fu- *Solarbeam hits Paul*

Max: What just happened?

Me: *smirks* My Venusaur's Solarbeam. This is T Paul, and as much as I wanted to make it M for your destruction I don't think it would be fair. Now go, Alakazam, Teleport Paul to Mt. Mortar. *Alakazam nods and Teleports him and Paul to the cave*

Me: Ok then these are from my good friend **AshK**. This first dare is for Ash.

Ash: Ok then bring it on.

Me: **Ash-** **Which girl you like better Misty May, Dawn, or Iris.**

Ash: *blood rushes to face*

Misty, May, Dawn (who got better) and Iris (who just showed up): *stare at Ash for an answer*

Me: I just got an idea. *smirks evilly*

Everyone: *looks at me with amused expressions*

Me: Instead of Ash telling us, why he doesn't just kiss the girl he loves?

Ash: *face is completely red by this point* You are one cold son of a bitch, you know that?

Me: Ha, get in line. Now do it or I'll turn this rated M.

Gary: Come on Ashy-boy, prove you're a man and do it.

Brock: Ya Ash and I know who you've been crushing on.

Me: Would it be because of these? *holds up Misty lure and handkerchief*

Ash: How did you get those? *runs to grab them, but I disappear and re-appear in audience*

Me: You've slowed Ash. *jumps from audience and throws items in the air, only to have Misty to catch them*

Misty: You've kept these?

Ash: *face so red looks like his limbs will fall off* Yes. They've been reminders of having you on my journey. I didn't want to forget you.

Gary: Wow, looks like Ashy-boy isn't as dense as I thought.

May: Ya, I always thought he never would've paid attention to feelings.

Me: He has been dense until the end of Hoenn. Oh I almost forgot, I was supposed to introduce you all to our first manga character. If you'll divert your attention to the curtain located at the entrance to my northwest. *points to entrance* Meet our first manga character, owner of Viridian Gym, runner-up of 9th Indigo Pokemon League and Gary's manga counterpart: Green! *curtain opens up to show a boy that looks exactly like Gary*

Green: *waves to applause* Heya.

Everyone except me: *jaw drops*

Gary: *walks up to Green* Who are you?

Green: Well, I'm your manga counterpart, Green.

Me: Hold on a moment, AshK has a dare for Green. It was supposed to be directed to Gary, but since we know how bad he sings, it'll be for you Green.

Green: *shrugs* Ok, what is it?

Me: **Gary/Green- ****Sing Friends in Low Places by Garth Brooks.**

Green: *nods* Ok then, hand me a mic. *catches a mic and walks up the stage* Ok, let's start.

_**Blame it all on my roots  
>I showed up in boots<br>And ruined your black tie affair  
>The last one to know<br>The last one to show  
>I was the last one<br>You thought you'd see there  
>And I saw the surprise<br>And the fear in his eyes  
>When I took his glass of champagne<br>And I toasted you  
>Said, honey, we may be through<br>But you'll never hear me complain**_

_**'Cause I've got friends in low places  
>Where the whiskey drowns<br>And the beer chases my blues away  
>And I'll be okay<br>I'm not big on social graces  
>Think I'll slip on down to the oasis<br>Oh, I've got friends in low places**_

_**Well, I guess I was wrong  
>I just don't belong<br>But then, I've been there before  
>Everything's all right<br>I'll just say goodnight  
>And I'll show myself to the door<br>Hey, I didn't mean  
>To cause a big scene<br>Just give me an hour and then  
>Well, I'll be as high<br>As that ivory tower  
>That you're livin' in<strong>_

_**'Cause I've got friends in low places  
>Where the whiskey drowns<br>And the beer chases my blues away  
>And I'll be okay<br>I'm not big on social graces  
>Think I'll slip on down to the oasis<br>Oh, I've got friends in low places**_

_**3rd Verse:  
>I guess I was wrong<br>I just don't belong  
>But then, I've been there before<br>And everything is alright  
>I'll just say goodnight<br>And I'll show myself to the door  
>I didn't mean to cause a big scene<br>Just wait 'til I finish this glass  
>Then sweet little lady<br>I'll head back to the bar  
>And you can kiss my ass<strong>_

Green: *drops mic, bows and walks off stage*

Everyone: *jaws drop*

Me: Amazing, I've never heard a more terrific voice then that.

All girls in audience: *screams and cheers* Yay! Go Green! We love you Green! Marry us Green!

Green: *smirks* I get that a lot, but I've already got my eyes set on someone.

Me: Let me guess. *whispers in Green's ear causing his face to heat up*

Green: How do you know this?

Me: Reading manga and watching T.V. I even know Brock's TRUE love! And I don't mean Nurse Joy or Officer Jenny, I mean a REAL love!

Everyone: *looks at Brock*

Misty: Wow Brock, I didn't know you had a crush.

Me: Oh, and it's one of your sisters to Misty.

Misty: *blinks and looks at Brock who's scooting away**grabs Misty Mallet* You perverted freak! *starts chasing Brock around stadium*

Me: Hold on Misty I need him for a dare from AshK! *activates aura abilities and brings them back and stop them from fighting*

Iris: Ok, how did you do that?

Me: *smirks* My name is Aura Master isn't it?

Everyone: Oh.

Me: Well anyway, this next dare is for Brock.

Brock: *sighs* Why do I have a feeling this isn't going to be good.

Me: *snickers* Maybe, maybe not. **Brock-** **Find Violet and kiss her smack dab passionately on the lips. **Tracey, bring in Violet in! Oh, you can bring in Daisy if you want to. *chuckles*

Tracey: *face turns pink* Shut, up. *leaves and comes back a few minutes later with a struggling Violet*

Violet: Can someone please explain what I'm doing here?

Me: I can answer that, or, Brock can. Hey May?

May: Yes?

Me: Can you escort Max out of the room for a little bit.

May: *confused* Uh, why?

Me: *tosses dare to her* Read it over.

May: *reads dare over* Oh, I get it, let's go Max. *both leave the room*

Me: *gives a smirk in Brock's direction* Ok Brock, go ahead.

Violet: What do yo-*gets cut off by Brock's kiss*

Brock: *breaks off, gets flustered and runs off*

Violet: *blinks* What just happened?

Me: Brock was dared to kiss you passionately. But, in my case he would've done that without the dare if he got the chance.

Misty and Violet: Wait, you mean he was hitting on every pretty girl was-

Me: -to hide his feelings. *nods*

Violet: Wow. *eyes widen* Brock, wait up! *runs after Brock*

Green: What now?

Me: What else, we continue. This question is from **Pokemonwriter2001**.

Me: This question is for Ash. But, before I forget, Pikachu, your mini-date. *winks and pulls out Buneary's poke ball*

Pikachu: *blushes* Pi-Pipika. (I-I don't think I can do it.)

Ash: *scratches Pikachu's ear* Come on buddy, I know you can do it.

Pikachu: *nods* Pi PIKA! (K then, LET'S DO THIS!)

Me: Ok, Buneary, come on out!

Buneary: *looks around* Bun, Buneary? (Where am I and where's Dawn?)

Me: I can answer that Buneary. *whispers in her ear*

Buneary: *eyes widen* *walks over to Ash and grabs Pikachu and walks out without another word*

Everyone: *blinks* Weird.

Me: *coughs* Let's continue. Now, the question for Ash.

Ash: Ok, what is it?

Me: **Ash- ****Do you think your mom and Prof. Oak would ever get together? And if so, would you be happy?**

Ash: *taps chin* Well, raising me on her own I doubt she would get married again. But if she and Professor Oak did marry, I would be happy.

Gary: Well I wouldn't, I would be step-brothers with you!

Ash: *rolls eyes* At least I love someone Oak.

Green: Actually, since he's my anime character, he likes someone to.

Me: He's right. It's called Oldrivalshipping. Green loves Blue and Gary loves Leaf. Hear that, make a dare for Gary and Leaf.

Gary: *panics* No, don't do that!

Me: *holds Gary down* To late, plus I think I know someone who would make that dare. *winks and smirks*

Me: Let's just continue. This dare is from **Duosharp **and it's for Drew.

Drew: *rolls eyes* What now?

Me: Follow me. *both go into kitchen and come out a few minutes later with a soft pretzel*

Drew: May, I got food for you!

May: *zooms and in blink of an eye she was in-front of Drew* WHERE?

Drew: *holds out soft pretzel* Here.

May: YAY! *digs into food*

Me: *snickers* May, Drew spit in that pretzel.

May: *eyes widen and spits out pretzel, glaring at Drew* WHAT THE HELL HAYDEN!

Me: This was Drew's dare from **Duosharp**. **Drew- ****Spit in May's pretzels and make her eat them.**

May: *turns to Misty* Misty, may I borrow your mallet?

Misty: Sure. *throws her Misty Mallet*

May: *turns to Drew and me with a tight grip on the mallet and a fierce death glare* DIE! *starts chasing us*

Me: See ya next chapter...hopefully!

**Note: ****Pokeshipping and BrockxViolet****.**


	4. Chapter 4

Me: *yawns* We-welcome, back. *falls asleep on couch*

Gary: *taps me with foot* What happened to him?

EpicShadowdragon: *shrugs* How should I know? I just got here.

Ash: Who are you?

Shadow: Oh right, I forgot to introduce myself. I am EpicShadowdragon, but call me Shadow for short. Aura Master hired me and someone else as co-hosts, but I don't know where she is.

?: GET BACK HERE MEW!

Mew: No! Mommy, help me!

?: Typhlosion don't hurt her!

A Mew runs out in the stadium with an angry Typhlosion following her and a girl around 14 trying to stop Typhlosion. She had sky blue hair with a pure white bang covering her left sapphire blue eye. She wore a white T-shirt and sky blue jeans and looked like she had shiny Mew ears, but was covered by her hair.

Shadow: *sweatdroppes* That must be her.

Girl: *stops* Oh, hi. Can you help me stop my Typhlosion?

Me: *wakes up* What happened? *notices co-hosts* Oh, hi Shadow, hi Tsuki. Why is your Typhlosion chasing your Mew Tsuki?

Tsuki: *chuckles nervously* Mew didn't so something that Typhlosion didn't like.

Me: *sighs and gets up* Shadow, can you stop Typhlosion?

Shadow: *nods* Sure. Typhlosion Explosion, stop Tsuki's Typhlosion with Smokescreen!

Shadow's Typhlosion comes out and blasts a thick black puff of smoke forcing Tsuki's Typhlosion to stop in his tracks.

Me: *runs in-front of Mew* Stop, its ok Mew, Typhlosion was stopped, see?

Mew: *turns to see him stopped* Yay meanie was topped. Mommy! *runs to Tsuki*

**A few minutes later...  
><strong>Everyone was sitting at around a coffee table on couches listening to Tsuki's story.

Max: *sucks information in* So, Typhlosion built a force field to stop Team Rocket but Mew accidently wreaked it, making Typhlosion mad?

Tsuki: *nods* Yep. And Mew is one year old, so no foul language around her, ok?

Everyone else: Ok.

Me: *checks watch* 3, 2, 1...

Everyone turned to see Paul and Alakazam teleport back with Paul drenched with water, and a few cuts and bruises around his body.

Paul: *eye twitches and breathes heavily* Why did I find a MAGIKARP in the Ultra Ball!

Me: *laughs* That was for thinking badly about Magikarp. Oh, and meet Shadow and Tsuki, they will help me with my dare and questionnaire. Speaking of which, let's start. These are from Tsuki herself, so go ahead and read them.

Tsuki: Yay! *rips card from my hands* Ok, this first question is for Paul.

Paul: *rolls eyes* Great. And I don't get enough torture.

Tsuki: **Paul- Why do you call Dawn troublesome?**

Mew: *nods* Yeah, why?

Paul: I could tell you but I would rather express it through song

**Nice guys finish last, that's why I'll treat you like trash, it's not what I really wanna do. But, you only date bad guys so I'll give it my best try to. Treat you the way you want me to.**

**I never open a door, or pull out a chair. You can tell me how your day was but I don't really care. And if you ever get cold, you'll just have to hack it, because I'd be cold tools I gave you my jacket. Like WHOA, you ain't sittin' up front. Front is for the homies you can sit in the trunk .I never answer my phone, whenever you call it. And when the waiter brings the bill I never reach for my wallet.**

**Nice guys finish last, that's why I'll treat you like trash, it's not what I really wanna do. But, you only date bad guys so, I'll give it my best try to, treat you the way you want me to. **

**And I'm gonna BEAT you! At every competition. Going out with the girls you better get my permission. Wait no, I take that back, you can't go. House is on tonight. And that's my favorite show! Do I look fat in this dress? HECK yeah you do! Wait lemme speak your language. Cows go Moo! Mooo Moooo Mooo MOOOO!**

**Nice guys finish last. That's why I'll treat you like trash, it's not what I really wanna do. But, you only date bad guys so I'll give it my best try to treat you the way you want me to. HO!**

Everybody but Paul: AAAAAAAAAHHH! MY EARS!

Paul: Everybody's a critic.

Ash: you just ruined a classic!

Typhlosion Explosion: Graaaaaaaaaaah! *eruption*

Me: *looks at falling fire rocks* Everyone move!

Everyone ran from the falling fire rocks but...Paul was crushed.

Me: *winces* Ooohh, THAT has GOTTA hurt. Tracey, ambulance!

Tracey: Already done.

An ambulance comes and picks up the beaten and battered Paul and takes him to hospital.

Shadow: Should we continue?

Me: You go ahead, I need to be somewhere, later! *leaves*

Tsuki: Ok then. This next question is for Misty.

Misty: FINALLY!

Tsuki: **Misty- Do you love Ash?**

Mew: Tats what I'm wondering.

Misty: *blushes* Um, uhh...

Shadow: Before you continue, I just found this dare for Misty that could go along with your question Tsuki.

Tsuki: What is it?

Shadow: Here. *hands card over to Tsuki who reads it over*

Tsuki: *giggles* Ok, read it then.

Shadow: **Misty- ****Make Gary and Misty kiss, then lock Misty and Ash in a room for the rest of the chap or until Ash admits his feelings. **

Gary and Misty: Wha? No way would I do that. *turn away from each other*

Me: *from audience* To bad. *activates aura abilities and forces Gary's and Misty lips to connect*

Brock: Now get Ash and Misty in a room!

Gary and Drew: On it!

Gary and Drew grab Misty and Ash and throw them in a room, locking the door.

Tsuki: Ok, I have two more dares but I can't do one.

May: Why not?

Tsuki: Because Paul's in the hospital.

Everyone else: *winces* Oh, right.

Tsuki: *nods* Ya. But, on to my other dare. **Jessie, James, and Meowth: You are members of Team Rocket, so you have to get beat up by my partner Typhlosion.**

Jessie, James and Meowth: Wait, what?

Shadow: Can Typhlosion Explosion help out.

Tsuki: *pulls out a poke ball* Sure.

Both summon their Typhlosion who beat the SHIT out of Team Rocket.

Tracey: *sighs* I'm on it. *calls hospital*

Ambulance comes and picks up Team Rocket, taking them to the nearest hospital.

Shadow: Ok, we are really running out of victims.

Tsuki: Ya, let's find a dare. *looks through cards* Oh, hears one.

Me: *comes in with sandwich* Hey!

Shadow: Where did you get that sandwich?

Me: Subway. Tsuki, what dare did you find?

Tsuki: Read it yourself. *hands card to me*

Me: Ok. *reads dare over* *smirks* Ok, Tracey!

Tracey: Yes?

Me: Bring in-*whispers something* She was last found in Viridian Forest.

Tracey: *nods* Alright. *leaves to find the person*

Max: Where are we anyway?

Me: Unova.

Shadow: Why are we here?

Me: Well, as I recall, on your Pokemon Dare and Questionnaire one of the dares featured my Zekrom. Since he doesn't wanna leave Unova, I had to have it here.

Gary: Ya right, you don't have a Zekrom.

Me: *gives a twisted grin* Wanna bet. *snaps fingers*

A distant roar is heard and a giant blue ball of electricity comes hurling at Gary.

Me: STOP!

The blue ball stops and disappears revealing a large black creature.

Gary: *jaw drops* Holy fu-*blacks out*

Me: *smacks head* Gary dammit. I need you for the dare. Zekrom light Dragonbreath.

Zekrom launches a light Dragonbreath waking Gary up.

Me: Good you're awake. Now-

?: ANSWER ME TRACEY: WHY AM I HERE!

Shadow: Who was that?

Me: Um, that was Leaf.

Green and Gary: LEAF!

Me: *nods* Yep, and Blue.

Green: Why are they here?

Me: Let me think, oh, that's right, the dare Shadow.

Shadow: Sure. **Green and Gary- ****Take Leaf and Blue out on a date and ask for everything on the menu. Then make Leaf and Blue pay.**

Green and Gary: WHAT!

Tracey, Blue and Leaf enter. Immediately Blue and Leaf notice Green and Gary who try to escape but Zekrom blocked their way.

Blue: Green?

Leaf: Gary?

Green and Gary: *turn slowly to the girls* Uh, hi Blue/Leaf.

Blue and Leaf: *turn to me, Tsuki and Shadow* Tracey still didn't answer us: why are we here?

Me: Because you are featured for the dare. Oh, you can also stay if you want.

Green and Gary: *glares at me*

Me: *ignores glares* Shadow, the dare.

Shadow repeats the dare and the girls eyes widen in excitement.

Blue and Leaf: YAY! LET'S GO! *grabs Green and Gary and leave*

Me: You didn't tell them the part that they pay or the part that Gary and Green order one of everything on the menu did you?

Shadow: *sniggers* Nope.

Me: Ok, I almost forgot, more people are coming. Meet Black, White, N, Cilan, Chili and Cress!

Black, White, N, Cilan, Chili and Cress enter.

Black and White: Glad to be here!

N: Hello. *bows*

Cress and Chili: Yo!

Cilan: Hello everyone.

Me: Ok, glad to have you here. Right now I have a dare for Dawn.

Dawn: What is it?

Me: **Dawn- kiss Cilan.**

Dawn and Cilan: Wha?

Me: You heard me, kiss each other, ON THE LIPS.

Dawn and Cilan: *kiss each other for 7 seconds*

Iris, Kenny and Paul (who is now better): *eye twitches*

Dawn: *scoots away from Cilan with a deep blush*

Cress: *whispers* Nice.

Chili: *whispers* Good going man.

Cilan: *pushes Chili and Cress away* Shut...up.

Tsuki: Ok, now that Paul is better I can do my other dare. **Paul- kiss Dawn. **

Dawn: Two kiss dares...wow.

Paul: Why would I kiss troublesome over there?

Me: *rolls eyes* Great way to show your feeling bastard.

Paul: What was that?

Me: *pulls out kunai* You REALLY wanna fight, or do you wanna kiss your love?

Paul: *sweatdroppes* Uh...*sighs* Fine.

Paul walks over to Dawn and grabs her shoulders pulling her into a deep kiss.

Paul: *pulls away after 15 seconds* There, happy?

Shadow, me and Tsuki: Very.

Me: Ok, we have one more dare-*interrupted by door*

Everyone looks to door to see Buneary walking in with a VERY happy face and a light blush followed by Pikachu who walks in with a HEAVY blush then...passes out.

Everyone: *blinks*

Me: Wow Buneary, what did you do, kiss the life out of him.

Buneary: *blush intensifies*

Me: You didn't.

Buneary: *nods*

Dawn: Wow Buneary, looks like you couldn't hold it in could you? *picks Buneary up*

Buneary: Bun. (Nope.)

Shadow: *clears throat* Continuing. Our last dare is for Tracey.

Me: TRACEY!

Tracey: *pops in* Yes?

Me: You have a dare.

Tracey: Alright.

Shadow: **Tracey- ****Spend an entire day exploring Ilex Forest with my sociopathic Togetic, nicknamed Jay!**

Tracey: YOU SAY WHAT NOW!

Me: We're serious. ALAKAZAM!

Alakazam appears with Jay and teleports both to the Ilex Forest.

Me: Ok, Violet, Black, White, Cilan, Chili, Cress, N, Blue and Leaf are up for questions and dares. So, until then, see ya next update!


	5. Chapter 5

**Dare and Questionnaire Arena 4:30 a.m...  
><strong>Shadow walks in and sees me watching a T.V. show, my eyes bloodshot.

Shadow: *walks up to me* Hey, hey Aura, why are you up so early?

Me: *eyes still glued to T.V.* Watching the new episode of Pokemon Black and White.

Shadow: *looks at T.V.* But, it's not on anymore.

Me: *sways* Really, ok. *falls asleep*

Shadow: *blinks then gives a wicked smirk* I know what to do. *takes out cell phone*

**5 hours later...  
><strong>Tsuki: *screaming* Where is he?

Max: Ya. We were supposed to start the show a half-hour ago.

Shadow: *chuckles* Don't worry. He should be here in 5, 4, 3, 2...

Everyone hears snoring and looks up to the sky to see me falling to the ground head first...still sleeping. I hit the ground and cause dust to fly everywhere.

Shadow: *laughing* HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Tsuki: *picks Shadow up by the collar* Do you realize what you've DONE!

Shadow; *blinks* What?

Tsuki: He fell to the ground at a high speed! What if he didn't survive?

Muffled noise: I found it!

Everyone turned to see me pull my head out of the ground then stick my hands in it and pull out some kind of blue weapon.

Jessie: What is that ugly thing?

Me: *smirks* This 'ugly thing' is called a Gatling Gun. Or, as you would say, a Chain Gun.

Everyone: *freaks out* Huh?

Me: *puts gun in holster on back* What, I'm not gonna use it to hurt you. I only use it on enemies or who want to make this story Rated M. Same with these. *pulls out eight Kunai and puts them on each finger*

Everyone gets freaked out more except Shadow and Tsuki.

Me: Can we start before these guys end up in the hospital by heart attack?

Shadow: Sure. I'll start with my dares. *pulls out cards* **Pikachu-Battle my Ampharos.***pulls out Ampharos's poke ball* Ok, come on out Ampharos!

Ash: Ok Pikachu! Go!

Pikachu: *nods* Pika! (Ok!)

Pikachu and Ampharos battle in another area while Shadow continues with his dares.

Shadow:** Misty- Kick Gary in the walnuts and punch Paul in his emo face.**

Paul: I AM NOT EMO!

Me: Then why do I see blood on your wrists?

Paul: *hides his wrists* Uh...

Me: My point exactly.

Misty: I'll do it.

Misty kicks Gary so hard he triples over in pain and punches Paul so hard he flies into the wall behind him. All of the sudden Misty throws a punch at my nose.

Me: *holds nose* OW DAMMIT! WHAT THE HELL! DIRECTOR YOU BASTARD!

Hey, don't blame me, you write this stuff.

Me: *blinks* Good point. But DAMN that hurt.

My face suddenly heals.

Me: Oh, thanks. Continue before I end up in the hospital?

Shadow: Ok. **Ash-Race my Dodrio (Hopped up on Carbos). ***pulls out Dodrio's poke ball* Are you sure Ash, he really fast.

Ash: *smirks* Ya!

Shadow: *sighs* It's your funeral. Come on out!

Me: This will be a run the mile. Run around this field 5 times. First one to finish will get a prize. So if Dodrio wins Shadow gets a prize. If Ash wins I'll tell everyone Shadow's secret. (Not really.)

Shadow: *eye twitches* What?

Me: *smirks* You heard me. Try anything and you'll be the first one to feel the plasma bolts of my Gatling Gun.

Shadow: *growls* Typhlosion Explosion get him!

Me: *jumps back into audience* Zekrom Double Team followed by Substitute! Lucario and Sceptile grab Shadow!

Zekrom surrounds Typhlosion Explosion with multiple copies then all turn into these giant green dinosaurs (Hard to describe a substitute) while Sceptile and Lucario grabs each of Shadow's arms.

Me: Think you can stop me now?

Shadow: *smirks* Yes.

Me: What do you-*eyes widen* Oh shit. EVERYONE LEAVE! NOW!

Everyone else: Why?

Me: NOW! Aura shield! *activated an indestructible shield around audience and victims*

Shadow: NOW!

A bright golden glow appears in the sky and a rip appears in it. A white and golden figure roars its name and golden streaks shoot towards Zekrom, Lucario and Sceptile.

Me: RETURN! *pulls my pokemon back in their poke balls*

Ash: What was that!

Me: *closes eyes* Only one pokemon can use that move...

Shadow: *smirks* What now?

Ash: And what was that move?

Me: *looks at Shadow* That move was... *whispers* Judgment...

Everyone else: WHAT!

Me: Look, Shadow...you know I wasn't I going to tell them your secret right?

Shadow: You weren't? Oh...

Me: *glances at sky* Hey director?

Yes?

Me: Can we speed forward to when this isn't awkward?

Sure.

**30 minutes later...**Me: Ok. During those 30 awkward minutes Ash and Shadow's Dodrio raced and Dodrio won...by a mile. No, literally.

Shadow: My prize.

Me: Oh, right. Here. *slams cherry pie in Shadow's face*

Shadow: Why did you slam a...*tastes pie* cherry pie in my face?

Me: *shrugs* 1) For believing that I would tell your secret and 2) That's your prize. Here's another. *hands another cherry pie to Shadow*

Shadow: Ok, thanks. *slams pie in my face*

Me: I should've seen that coming. Oh well, let's continue. *cleans pie off face* Tsuki, your questions and dares.

Tsuki: Oh, right. **N- What are your honest and I mean honest feelings for White?**

N: *blushes* Wha?

Mew: If you don't tell the truth I will beat the living shit out of you!

Everyone: *gasps*

Tsuki: MEW! Where did you learn that word?

Mew: This dude who has glasses told me.

Max: *tries to scoot away*

Tsuki: Better hunt down that idiot, and Mew, go sit in the corner and think about what you have done.

Mew: *sighs sadly* Yes mommy. *goes to sit in the far corner of the arena*

Me: *sighs* N, continue.

N: Uh... *gets interrupted by phone*

Everyone looks

Shadow: Huh *checks Phone* Aw man! *whispers to me* Well this sucks. N, Continue.

N: She is a good friend of mine and I may like her a bit. *red face time for N and White*

Shadow: Kadabra I choose you! *Kadabra teleports in* Send this message to the person of no name immediately. *Kadabra nods and teleports away*

Me: What was that about?

Shadow: Nothing

Tsuki: I don't like being ignored!

Me: Just continue then!

Tsuki: *huffs* Fine. **White - Same question as N but feelings for him, and same punishment.**

White: *still blushing* Same answer.

Tsuki: Now for dares. **Max -**

Me: Don't worry about that dare. I have something in mind. *pulls out Gatling Gun* MAX!

Max: *from behind May* *gulps* Y-yes Aura Master?

Me: *readies gun* You better run SOB. *starts blasting plasma bolts*

Max: YAA! *runs out of arena with em following him firing Gatling Gun*

Everyone else: *blinks* Well...that was...weird.

Tsuki: Let's just continue. **Pikachu: take a bottle of ketchup out on a date, I've seen you cuddling with the ketchup.**

Pikachu: *blushes* Pi-pika. (Uh...uh...fine.)

All of a sudden a ketchup bottle falls out the sky and fell in Pikachu's hands.

Everyone: *blinks* Uh... Thanks director.

No prob! Pikachu leaves with the bottle of ketchup with Buneary secretly following them.

Tsuki: Let's con-*gets interrupted*

?: SON OF A BITCH THAT HURT!

Everyone turns to see Max walking in with him holding his right calf and I walking in after him with my Gatling Gun swung over my shoulder and my left hand in my pocket.

Max: God Aura that hurt.

Max's leg heals.

Max: Wow thanks.

No prob!

Me: *puts Gatling Gun back in holster that is on my back* Continue. I think you had a dare for me Tsuki.

Tsuki: Oh, right. **Aura-san - ****Do not, and I repeat DO NOT bring Giovanni in, if you do then you have to find us a hiding spot.**

Me: Why don't you ask Sceptile, Lucario, Alakazam, Zekrom and my Gatling Gun that.

Alakazam was at the top of the building meditating sending waves that detect movement outside the arena. Lucario was practicing his Bone Rush attack with Sceptile who was practicing his Leaf Blade and Zekrom was flying through the sky.

Tsuki: *shrugs* Good point.

Me: Hold on, I just realized, where's Tracey?

Tracey: Behind you.

Everyone turns around to see Tracey with scares, old and fresh and Jay biting Tracey's head.

Me: Alakazam send Jay back and bring in Lily!

Alakazam nods and switches the sociopathic Togetic with the sociopathic Chikorita Lily.

Cilan: Why is a Chikorita here?

Me: For your dare! **Cilan - hug my sociopathic Chikorita Lily!**

Cilan: Say what!

Me: Do it!

Cilan: O-ok.

Cilan slowly walks over to Lily and hugs her, only to have the Chikorita scratch Cilan's face over, and over, and over.

Me: Ok Alakazam teleport Chikorita back to Kballkdball.

Alakazam: *nods* Ala-kazam! *teleports Chikorita back*

Cilan suffers heavy face injury but no blood or damage to his internal head.

Cilan: Thanks author.

No prob! Let's continue before that's all I say.

Me: Ok. Chili ready for your dare?

Chili: Yep! Me and my fire are ready!

Me: *sweatdroppes* Ok... Hold on. *goes into kitchen then comes back with 70lbs with coffee* Here Chili, drink all this.

Chili: *blinks* Say wha?

Me: *holds out coffee* _Drink. It. _

Chili: Ok. *takes the 70lbs of coffee and chugs it down* *eye twitches* Co-co-coFFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *starts running around the arena...without his pants*

Me: Shadow grab Paul!

Shadow: Um, ok. *gets ahold of Paul*

Paul: Hey let go of me!

Me: Now throw him into the closet over there! OW! Chili get back here! Sceptile grab Chili!

Sceptile grabs ahold of Chili and him and Shadow throw Chili and Paul into the closet and locks the door with Carbon Nanofibers.

Brock: What's 'Carbon Nanofibers'?

Me: From what I heard it's the strongest metal on Earth. Stronger than diamond. The only thing stronger than Diamond is plasma bolts. It would be weaker than pokemon but I reinforced it.

Violet: With what?

Me: *sits on couch and starts playing Pokemon White* My pokemon army. Ask Shadow, he's seen it and only he can beat it.

Shadow: *nods* Yep. We dueled on Pluto.

Tsuki: What happened?

Shadow: Let's say Pluto's only half of what it was before. *chuckles nervously*

Ash: YOU BLEW UP HALF OF PLUTO!

Me: *facing Elite Four Alder* Yep. *mumbles something to myself*

Tsuki: Ok, let's continue. Shadow?

Shadow: What? Why me?

Me: Because she said so. Plus, this is my story so I can make you do anything I want.

Shadow: Like what?

Me: *glances at Shadow with a sneaky grin* You know.

Shadow: Um, alright. Let's bring in Kballkdball.

Kballkdball: Heya!

Shadow: Ok Kballkdball, go ahead and do your dare.

Kball (Felt like shortening it): Ok. *walks up to Cress and clears throat* CILAN IS A SEX GOD! *stomps on Cress's toe...hard* Bye! *gets teleported away*

Cress: *holds foot and hops around* God-

"We interrupt this program due to long slang of cuss words."

**1 minute later...  
><strong>Tsuki lets go of Mew's ears, May lets go of Max's ears and I look up from my game with a freaked out face.

Me: WHAT. THE. HELL?

Cilan: *grabs Cress and throws him in the kitchen* There we go.

Me: Can-can we continue before I lose my brain?

Shadow: *nods weakly*

Me: *realizes something* HOLD ON A MOMENT!

Shadow: WHAT?

Me: Where are Gary, Green, Leaf and Blue?

?: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TWO!

James: I think they're outside.

Green, Gary, Leaf and Blue walk in. Only...Blue and Leaf are pissed and Green and Gary are as frightened.

Me: Let me guess, Green and Gary ordered everything on the menu, you two were freaked out but they said they were really hungry then before the check came by they said they went to the bathroom but really left leaving you two to pay the check which was over 7,000 poke yen.

Blue and Leaf: Yes. –Wait, how'd ya know?

Me: It was a dare. Gary and Green were forced to order everything on the menu and left to make you two pay the bill. Oh, and here *gives them each 45,000 poke yen*

Leaf: *starts in awe at the money* How'd you get so much?

Me: *continues playing Pokemon White* Battling Alder over and over with an Amulet Coin on your Zekrom can make you rich. I have over 900,000 poke yen. Don't ask why and don't ask me for money. *glances up from game to see the victims closing their mouths*

Green and Gary: Can you two forgive us?

Leaf and Blue: Um...no. *smiles*

Green and Gary: *falls back to ground*

Me: Let's continue. **White – Take N out on a date. **Well, simple and to the point. Alakazam teleport N and White to Nimbasa City.

Alakazam nods and teleports the two before they had a chance to but in.

Me: K, this next dare is for Ash. **Ash - ****I dislike you. So go and spend a night at the Old Chateau in Eterna Forest by yourself. NO POKEMON.**

Misty: Well, other than emo face Paul-

Paul: *muffled noise* I AM NOT EMO!

Misty: -It looks like someone FINALLY dislikes The Ash Ketchum.

Me: Alakazam?

Alakazam: *nods and teleports Ash to the Old Chateau without his pokemon*

Me: Ok two more items before we shut off production for tonight.

Tsuki: Production?

Me: I just said it, can't blame me. Shadow?

Shadow: *sighs* Fine. **Gary – You like girls? That's news to me.**

Gary: What? You think I was gay?

Me: No one's saying that. But, you WERE a playa during Ash's Kanto journeys.

Gary: ...no comment...

Shadow: Ok, this last item is a dare is for Green.

Me: Bring in **2lazy2log-in**.

Alakazam brings in the girl.

Shadow: Since she's here might as well let her read the dare.

2lazy2log-in: Yay! *rips card out of Shadow's hand almost taking off Shadow's hand* **Green - You must go for a date with me. Yes. You must. C: You will make a fan-girl extremely happy.**

Green: Um, ok.

2lazy2log-in: YAY! *grabs Green and runs out of arena dragging him behind her*

Blue: *eye twitches with only me noticing*

Me: Ok, that's all the time we have for today. We had more questions and dares but they aren't available for now. Next time we will find out the result of N and White's date, how Paul will survive against Chili's coffee rampage and Ash's night in the Old Chateau. See ya then! DIE VOLCARONA!


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone walks into arena to see Aura jumping away from a roundhouse kick.

Everyone: What's going on?

Aura: *looks at everyone* Nothing. *looks back at the person who threw the roundhouse* Come on Daniel, what is wrong with you?

Shadow/Daniel: Because of the goddamn advice you gave me, she doesn't like me! *jumps and lands a surprise spinning kick into Aura chin causing me to fly*

Tsuki: What the hell Shadow?

Aura: Not so fast!

Everyone looks into the sky to see Aura's hands in the air with blinding white energy forming in into a sphere.

Drew: What the-?

Aura: _Tyshi Kando Noida Kai! _(Made up, I think. Either way, it's my move.) *shoots hands down a beam blasting to the ground with silver electricity surrounding it*

Brock: MOVE!

Everyone dodged the beam and it hits the ground causing a massive explosion and a shockwave. A few minutes later the smoke cleared showing Aura on the ground panting a little with a serious, yet blank look in the eyes.

Aura: Daniel. *walks over to Shadow/Daniel* Whatever happened, you know that life is a precious thing. Don't waste it on one being. *grins and turns back to Tsuki* Tsuki?

Tsuki: Yes?

Aura: Can you start the dares and questions? Daniel and I have to talk.

Tsuki: *nods* Sure. But, who's Daniel?

Shadow: I'm Daniel. Well, my real name is Daniel. But, Aura's right, we have to talk. We'll come back later, and borrow Typhlosion Explosion if you need him. *tosses Typhlosion Explosion's poke ball at Tsuki who catches it* *Aura and Daniel leave*

Tsuki: Ok. This one is from **Pokemon lover Gary hater**.

Gary: *eyes widen* The hell?

Tsuki: *winces at dare* **Gary - ****I hate you Gary so I want you to get a pumpkin pie thrown at your face then get your nose stapled shut so you can't breathe at night.** Ow... But, oh well. *grabs pie and throws it*

Gary: Wait- *gets cut off by pie thrown at face and suddenly gets nose stapled shut* AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! GOOD GOD THIS HURTS! *starts running like a maniac*

While the boy was running around he gets cut off and knocked out by a frying pan. Everyone winces except Brock who twirls his frying pan now covered with Gary's blood.

Brock: I never really liked him. *laughs like a maniac*

Tsuki: O...k then. Let's continue. These are from **dewdrop6**. This is for Aura-san, but I'll do it since he's not here right now.

Tsuki: **Aura - ****Bring every single manga counterpart to the show for a chapter and ask everyone about their honest opinion about them. **Ok. Alakazam?

Alakazam nods and brings the rest in. Red, Yellow, Gold, Silver and Crystal enter.

Tsuki: Ok, we'll start with Red. What do you guys think of him?

Ash: *over speaker phone* I think he's a poser who stole my fans.

Red: *rolls eyes* Why steal what already wasn't there?

Aura: *in distance* BURN!

Misty: I feel like I've seen him somewhere.

Brock: Me too.

Jessie, James and Meowth: We could take him.

Red: *grins evilly* Wanna bet? Saur, Char, Blast, show them. *casually tosses three poke balls and pop out the final forms of the Kanto starters*

Team Rocket lowest members: Uh...never mind.

Tracey: Cool!

May and Drew: Mysterious.

Dawn: Kinda cute. *blushes*

Kenny: *shrugs* Eh.

Gary and Leaf: Cool!

Green: A good rival.

Blue: A good friend.

Paul: A loser like Ass Ketchum.

Aura: _Tyshi Kando Noida Kai! _*the blinding white beam flies straight over Paul's head incinerating a few of his hairs*

Paul: *eyes widen* I-I'll be quiet now.

Tsuki: Ok, due to the author being lazy we will skip the rest of the people.

Aura: *in distance* I RESENT THAT... BUT, it is true.

Tsuki: Ok, the next one is for Tracey.

Tracey: I'm ready!

Tsuki: Ok then. **Tracey – Would you rather become a billionaire or marry Daisy? **

Tracey: What kind of question is that? Of course I would marry Daisy.

?: *in distance* I LOVE YOU TOO TRACEY!

Tracey: *blushes* She's watching this?

Aura: *coming back in with Daniel* Of course. I try to make shipping's happen for the viewers and they like Handyman Shipping, or in simpler words, TraceyxDaisy. *shrugs* Don't blame me, blame the readers. If you excuse, I have to do something. *starts to leave when he gets called back*

Crystal: What are you doing anyway?

Aura: *grins* You'll see later. Now, if you'll excuse me. *leaves*

Tsuki: Ok then, let's continue. **Misty - ****I dare you to creep into the Old Chateau and with my ghost pokemon scare the living crap outta Ash.**

Misty: Um, ok. *takes ghost pokemon and gets teleported to Old Chateau*

Daniel: 3...2...1...

Ash: *in Sinnoh* !

Daniel: *chuckles and nods* And there it is. Oh, and we'll need Barry for this dare. Alakazam!

Alakazam nods and teleports him here.

Barry: *looks around franticly* Where am I? Tell me or I'll fine you!

Daniel: *rolls eyes* Hold it there speedy. You're on a dare and questionnaire show led by Aura Master who's doing something. But he won't tell us. But right now **dewdrop6 **has a dare for you. Tsuki, the dare.

Tsuki: *nods* Right. **Barry - ****run a 200 mile lap run around Victory Road**.

Barry: *scratches head* Which?

Black: I know the one. It's in Unova. I _really _hated that road. I got lost and wound up back at the starting point three times!

Barry: Alright- wait, what?

Tsuki: Too late! Alakazam!

The psychic pokemon nods and teleports Barry before he could protest.

Tsuki: Ok. The last one we could do for **dewdrop6 **is for Cilan, and his bros.

Food trio: What is it?

Tsuki: **Cilan - ****I dare you and your brothers to cook whatever May wants to eat for a WHOLE chapter**.

May: YAY FOOD! *mouth starts drooling*

Food trio: Uh...

Tsuki: *giggles* Don't worry. You don't have to start until the next chapter.

May: *huddles in corner with a dark cloud hovering over* But I wanted food.

Aura: *in sky* Alright. *snaps fingers*

Mountains of food start falling out of sky covering May.

May: *pops out of food with a sub sandwich* YAY! *starts shoveling down food like a vacuum*

Everyone else: *sweatdroppes* Uh... O...k?

Tsuki: Ok. Now onto my dares, this first dare from me is for...*glances at Drew* I have an idea. Forget the other one. Drew!

Drew: Yes?

Tsuki: *grins evilly* **Drew - ****Take May's food or she sees your shrine dedicated to her!**

Everyone stares at Drew with curious and amused eyes except May who didn't hear anything due to a mountainous pile of food she was shoveling into her endless stomach.

Drew: *shuffles feet* I don't have a shrine to her. *looks at feet to hide heavy and dark blush forming on face*

Aura: Then what is this? *holds up key*

Drew: *sees key* GAH! Wh-where did you get that?

Aura: *spins key* It's easy to pit pocket something with stealth abilities. *grins with evil glint in eye*

Tsuki: So, are you going to steal your lover's food or should Aura-san get that shrine? *grins like a maniac*

Drew: *shrinks under stares* Fine.

Drew shuffles closer to May who is still eating the food and attempts to steal something. As he grabs a club sandwich May turns around and growls and bits Drew's hand. Drew screams and cries anime tears and starts running around the arena yelling for help and a chibi version of May clinging to Drew's hand with her somehow razor sharp teeth.

Tsuki: *ignores it like it's not there* Ok. Let's continue. This is for Brock. **Brock - ****You are a little pervert, so get mauled by my Typhlosion**. *speaks in a sweet voice* Typhlosion?

Typhlosion: *walks up to Tsuki* Yes?

Tsuki: *points to Brock* Sick him boy!

Typhlosion: *licks lips* I've wanted to do this for a while now. RRRRAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!

Brock: *screams like a girl* AAAHHH!

Typhlosion and Brock attack each other and become surrounded in a dust cloud, you what I mean, with a limb or a head coming out every now and then.

Everyone winces every time they hear Brock's girlish shrieks. A few minutes later the dust cloud disappears and Typhlosion walks away from Brock humming happily and the breeder who looks like. God is he missing a rib? YUCK! Brock is suddenly healed.

Brock: *sits up* Thanks director/author.

*huddled in corner* So gross. Keep it away from me.

Daniel: *blinks* Hold on. How did Paul survive Chili's coffee rampage? And where are White and N? And what happened to Green and **2lazy2log-in**?

Well, let's say that you wouldn't have wanted to see Paul after the rampage, so I cleaned him up, N and White aren't coming back until next chapter and, I'm not sure what happened to Green.

Daniel: Ah. Continue Tsuki.

Tsuki: *nods* Ok. Time for my questions. **Max - ****Now you see what happens when you say a bad word in front of Mew?**

Max: *runs leg where plasma bolt hit and sighs* Yes mam.

Tsuki: *nods* Good. If it happens again then not even Aura-san will stop me from hurting you.

Max: *looks at Aura who's taking a nap in the sky* Aura Master?

Aura: *opens an eye and shrugs* You _really _don't know the power of girls and women do you Max?

All boys except Daniel and Gary: *shakes heads* No.

Aura: Ask Green or Gary. They know the wrath and power of women. *snickers*

Gary: *cloud appears overhead* Ya...

Aura: Continue before Gary goes into a coma due to broken heart.

Tsuki: Ok. **Pikachu – How was your date with the bottle with ketchup?**

Pikachu: Pi...Pika. (Uh...I ate it.)

Aura: *blinks and sweatdroppes* Just like Pikachu. I'll take over for the rest of the show. Wait, where's Mew?

Mew: *yawns and floats over to Tsuki* What'd I miss?

Aura: About over half our show.

Mew: *yawns again* Wow my nap took longer than I thought.

Tsuki: That's probably because you wasted all your energy playing with my friends Shaymin.

Mew: *giggles* Good point. Speaking of which, where is she?

Tsuki: I think, wait, where was she?

Aura: I thought I saw her wander into the kitchen.

Mew: YAY! *runs into kitchen and starts a food fight with Shaymin*

Aura: Hey that's my food! *runs into kitchen, only to join the food fight*

Daniel: *sighs* Just continue.

Tsuki: Ok. These are from **1029384756**. Wow. I have never heard of an author with only numbers, *shrugs* oh well. **Dawn – Kiss Chili and Cress then tell us which of the three kissed you best**.

Dawn: *flushes bright pink* Uh...ok...*kisses Chili then Cress and runs to the exit only to be blocked by Lucario*

Tsuki: Tsk, tsk, tsk Dawn. You still have to tell us which was the better kisser.

Dawn: *twiddles fingers with a dark crimson* *mumbles something*

Daniel: What was that, we couldn't hear you?

Dawn: Cilan.

Aura: *smirks* Good. *snaps fingers* Alakazam?

Alakazam nods and teleports Cilan and Dawn to Nimbasa City.

Kenny: Why did you teleport them away.

Aura: Tsuki, the rest of the dare?

Tsuki: *nods* **Than go on a date with the person you said. **The dare indicates that after Dawn kissed Chili and Cress that she says the one who kissed best. Since she chose Cilan, she has to go on a date with him. Hence what Aura-san did.

Aura: *drops from sky* Yep.

Tsuki: Ok. This dare is from **Kballkdball** and is for Aura-san.

Aura: *eyes go wide* Oh, why do I have a feeling this isn't going to end well?

Tsuki: *snickers at dare* Because it isn't. **Aura - ****I dare YOU to hug my Volcarona, Oui-Oui!**

Aura falls to ground and freezes stiff from the painful dare.

Daniel: Come on bro, I've survived so you can to.

Aura: *sighs and gets up to see Oui-Oui* Fine. *hugs the Volcarona and smoke starts coming off arms* *eyes widen* !

Aura let's go of the Volcarona and starts running around the stadium like Drew, who is still running with May's teeth clinging to him mind you, flames coming off of his arms.

Everyone else: *sweatdroppes* Uh...weird.

All of the sudden they hear voices outside and see Green limping in with his shirt and pants torn and his hair messed up.

Gary: What happened to you?

Green: *eye twitches* Fan girls, everywhere... Surrounded... *passes out*

Blue: *walks up to him and jabs him with her foot then shrugs* He'll be alright.

Aura: *arms back to normal* Ok. Well, I am sorry but I am finishing this chapter now. I am sorry that I couldn't post the rest of the questions or dares, but I really didn't sleep good last night. But, before we actually end it, you wanna know what I've been doing for a while?

Everyone: *nods* Yes.

Aura walks up to a giant curtain and pulls a cord and reveals a stage with a bass guitar, drums, a mic stand and two electric guitars.

Daniel: What's all this for?

Aura: *hops on stage* Starting every other chapter me, you and Tsuki will play a song. And if one of the reader's requests a song I will decide to sing it or wait to sing it the next time. Daniel, can you play drums and Tsuki, can you play guitar?

Daniel and Tsuki: *nods* Sure. *hops on stage*

Aura: Can you play this? *hands two lyric sheets to Tsuki and Daniel*

The two look it over and look back at Aura and nod. Daniel takes his seat at the drum, Aura walks up to the mic with one of the guitars and Tsuki grabs the other guitar and practices. They start with the drums and guitars and drums together then split into a small guitar solo then changes into a small drum solo then cuts off to Aura singing.

Aura: You keep calling it a crash and burn  
>Just waiting your turn<br>You might have time to speak  
>There barely was a lesson learned<br>'Cause it will return no favors back to me

All three: I'm sure it tasted oh, so sweet  
>But it was never good enough for me<p>

Aura: I bit the tongue behind my teeth  
>It was never good enough for me<p>

You say you always keep your word  
>Show me what you're after<br>I thought you'd promise me the world  
>Tell me what you're after<p>

Go on and take it way too far  
>'Cause here we are waiting once again<br>You say you always keep your word

All three: Show me what you're after, just a little faster

Aura: Am I the only eyes that see so subtly  
>This cut and dry routine<br>Even when you're by my side  
>I still need time to feel the company<p>

All three: I'm sure it tasted oh, so sweet  
>But it was never good enough for me<p>

Aura: I bit the tongue behind my teeth  
>It was never good enough for me<p>

You say you always keep your word  
>Show me what you're after<br>I thought you'd promise me the world  
>Tell me what you're after<p>

Go on and take it way too far  
>'Cause here we are waiting once again<br>You say you always keep your word  
>Show me what you're after, just a little faster<br>Just a little faster

Aura starts grinning like an idiot. (This next part is actually my favorite part in the song.)

Aura: Hold your breath now, the bad was wearing thin  
>From the pain that settles in when we learn too much too soon<br>Hold your breath now, the bad was wearing thin  
>From the pain that settles in when we learn too much too soon<p>

You say you always keep your word  
>Show me what you're after<br>I thought you'd promise me the world  
>Tell me what you're after<p>

Go on and take it way too far  
>'Cause here we are waiting once again<br>You say you always keep your word  
>Show me what you're after<br>It was never good enough for me

All three: Show me what you're after, just a little faster!

As the song ends fireworks shoot into the sky exploding in bright and colorful patterns.

Aura: *looks across the stadium* See ya later!


End file.
